


Eternal Spring: Klaine Advent 2017

by Teilo



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Klaine Advent 2017, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teilo/pseuds/Teilo
Summary: Based on the daily prompts for the Klaine Advent 2017





	1. Attachment

Day 1- Attachment

“Darling, have you seen Cerberus? I just walked out to the gates to see who was loitering around out there trying to escape and he wasn’t at his usual spot. I had to have someone take his place guarding the gates until I can figure out where the hell he went off to,” Hades planted a quick kiss on the top of his wife’s head as he sat down on the couch next to her.

“I haven’t seen him today but I haven’t been outside at all today. I’m trying to plan my visit to my mother’s,” Persephone answered. She didn’t miss the way her husband’s face fell at the thought of spring coming around but she was really looking forward to feeling the sun shining down on her. 

“Is your mother still mad at me? Can I come see you in a few weeks? I figured we can both stop by to visit Blaine during his Spring Break since his last email said he wasn’t coming home for Spring Break this year. He didn’t go into much detail, he just mentioned something about having a ton of work to do before the semester ended.”

“We can probably plan to stop by and see Blaine, but you know as well as I do that my mother is still angry at you so why bother upsetting her by bringing up your name.”

“My god Persephone! How long is she going to be angry at me? It’s been a millennium! We’ve been married, happily I might add, for this whole time so I’m not sure why she is still angry,” Hades had tried to make peace with Demeter to no avail.

“Hades, all you had to do was wait until I finished school and then we could have been married but no, you had to listen to that dumb-ass brother of yours and go all cave-man on me and drag me to the underworld. I’m not even sure what you were thinking that day. I totally understand why my mom is still upset. I know I didn’t talk to you for months afterwards,” Persephone sighed as she emailed her itinerary to her mother. “Now, what do you mean Blaine isn’t coming home during Spring Break? He knows you get lonely when I’m not around and lord knows if Cerberus doesn’t see him soon he is going to wreak havoc somewhere. That dog has a serious attachment to Blaine.”


	2. Day 2: Bucket

Blaine was elbow deep in soil when he heard the scratching at the side gate. He kept digging and ignored the scratching hoping it wasn’t what he thought it might be, but the scratching got louder. He knew if he didn’t open the gate it would end up being ripped off its hinges. He knew he should have gone for a sturdier gate the last time he had to replace it. He walked to the gate but before he could even open the gate it was shoved open and he found himself on the ground being licked to death. 

“Cerberus! What are you doing here?” he asked as his parent’s dog sat on his stomach and continued to lick him. He tried to push the dog off to no avail so he just sat there and took the licking. He really had no choice, the dog was huge and easily outweighed Blaine. He noted that Cerberus had taken the guise of a Rottweiler this time around. He finally managed to squirm out from underneath the dog and stood up.

“Are you thirsty, boy?” he asked as he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. He watched the dog thirstily gulp down the water until there was none left. “Well come along then, I’m guessing mom or dad won’t be too far behind.” He knew there was going to be literal hell to pay once his dad figured out who let Cerberus get out.


	3. Day 3: Collapse

Persephone walked into the living room looking for her husband and found him taking a nap on the couch. “Hon, I got an email from Blaine and he said Cerberus found his way to his house.”

“Again!” mumbled a sleepy Hades. “Who let him out this time? I bet it was that damn Hercules messing with me again! That is the problem with these immortals; they never forget or forgive.”

“Well, regardless of who let him out we need to go get him. The last time he got out Blaine got evicted from the dorms.”

“Who leaves a bag of Snickers candies lying on the floor when there is a dog in the house? Doesn’t everyone know chocolate is poisonous to dogs?” asked Hades. He remembered how sick Cerberus had gotten from the chocolate and started throwing up everywhere. Blaine had been living in the dorms at NYU and the poison spewing out of Cerberus’ mouth had destroyed all the flooring in the first two floors of the housing unit. It had also destroyed Blaine’s roommate’s side of the dorm since Cerberus refused to throw up on anything belonging to Blaine. “It’s a good thing he took the guise of a Chihuahua that time, even though it was a tiny thing it sure did throw up something fierce until the poor thing just collapsed and look like it had died!”

“And, on that note let’s go before our ‘undead’ dog terrorizes Blaine’s neighborhood.”

________________________xx________________________

Blaine had just finished working in the garden when the doorbell rang. He followed Cerberus to the door and saw his parents standing on the doorstep. “You know you guys can just walk in, you don’t have to ring the doorbell.”

“Hello, darling,” his mom reached up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around him and inhaled her scent. He loved the life he was making for himself in New York, but he missed his mother dreadfully.

His dad just reached over and bopped his head affectionately after giving him a tight squeeze.  
“Ber…,” he spoke to the dog that was trying to hide behind Persephone’s gauzy skirt.

“Dad, let’s just go sit out on the patio so that mom can soak up the sun and we’ll talk about what to do with Ber,” said Blaine. He knew his mother would rather be outside on a sunny day than sitting indoors. It had been such a long winter and he knew his mother missed sitting in the sun. 

“Darling, show me what you have done to the garden. I was horrified to see that the previous owners had converted all of their outdoor space into a huge patio with not a single bit of green,” shuddered Persephone.

After the disaster in the dorms, Blaine had been expelled from school housing for having a pet which was against the housing rules. It was a good thing Blaine was double majoring in Biology and Chemistry which helped explain the toxic spill that ruined the flooring. It was easier to explain an experiment gone wrong than an immortal being from the underworld disguising itself as a Chihuahua residing in his dorm room. Either way, he had been expelled since a) you can’t have a pet and b) you can’t experiment with toxic chemicals outside of the labs. His parents decided to purchase a house in the city for Blaine to live in. Blaine had resisted at first but decided that if anymore of his relatives decided to come visit it was easier if he had his own place. 

His parents had found a lovely townhouse that had just been renovated. Blaine had thought they were buying an apartment in a townhouse but soon realized that his parents had bought the whole thing. Blaine had taken after his grandmother, Demeter, and his powers were tied to the Earth so he was happiest and healthies when he could ground himself in the soil. His parents had a contractor come out and take out all the concrete leaving Blaine with a blank slate or rich soil to work with. They had also had a greenhouse installed on the rooftop of the building so when the weather turned cold he could still garden.

After a few hours of enjoying the outdoors, when the sun began to set they moved indoors to continue their conversation.

“So, are there any cute boys you want to tell us about?” asked Hades. Blaine laughed and blushed before he quickly shook his head. He knew his father rather than his mother was the one invested in making sure Blaine found a match. He wanted everyone to be as happy as he was with Persephone especially their son.

“I think there is someone from the look on your face,” said Persephone.

“Well, there is someone I saw the other day as I was taking Ber out for a walk but he seemed to be in a hurry and was talking on the phone so I didn’t get a chance to even say “Hi” to him. He was so beautiful and I couldn’t seem to take my eyes off of him. I walked right onto the street and almost got hit by a cab. I would’ve been killed had Ber not yanked me backwards.”

“You know,” said Hades laughingly, “I’m not sure why you never studied drama at NYU. You are certainly a dramatic thing, aren’t you? You know as well as I do that you can’t die, Blaine. I think you take after…”

“That’s enough, Hades. If you say ANYTHING about my mother or how dramatic she was when you pulled that stupid stunt, I swear that I will NOT go back at the end of summer…”

Blaine hastily interrupted his mother since he knew if the argument started it would last for a long time, “Ok well, regardless of whether or not I would have literally died, I was so captivated that I just couldn’t look away. I hope he lives in the neighborhood so that I get a chance to speak with him. Now, mom how long are you staying in New York or..” Blaine tried to pretend he had not heard his dad mumble something about letting the whole damn Earth wilt and die so he just raised his voice a bit louder, “Are you headed to Greece to see grandma right away?”

Persephone glared at her husband letting him know she had certainly heard him as she answered her son, “I can’t stay in New York at the moment. I’m going to visit your grandmother but we were hoping you come fly out to Greece to visit us during your Spring Break.”

“I’m pretty sure I can take a week off but maybe not until June. I just started working at the Botanical Gardens and I’m not sure what project I will be working on until next week. I will email you as soon as I find out when I am free.”

“That’s fine dear. I’ll be at your grandmother’s and email is certainly more reliable in Greece than back home.”

“I said I would try to come up with a solution so your damn computer doesn’t overheat and burn, didn’t I? I told you Hermes would deliver any messages you have but no you want a damn computer!” exclaimed Hades.

“It is the 21st Century, Hades. Can we pretend we live in the current century?” she asked.

Blaine laughed as he watched his parents bicker back and forth before he interrupted, “What about Ber? Can I keep him with me for a few weeks, at least until mom gets back?” he asked his father. 

“I don’t see why not. We have about a hundred of his offspring that can take turns watching the gates, but just for a few weeks though. His last foray up here netted us about 12 Chihuahuas. You know we can’t have any of your offspring live up here Ber, right? Try not to spawn anymore puppies this time,” said Hades.

“Thanks dad,” Blaine hugged his dad.

His mother hugged him and whispered, “Keep Ber away from the ladies, Blaine. Zeus and Poseidon were laughing at your father for having all those Chihuahuas running around the gates. Your dad misses Ber but he knows you love him as well.”

“Thanks mom,” said Blaine as he kissed her goodbye. “I’ll see you in a few months, give grandma a kiss for me.”


	4. Day 4: Drink

Blaine was out walking Ber a few days later when he saw the gorgeous guy, he had been talking to his mom about, walking towards them. Gorgeous guy was walking a fluffy, little ball of fluff and Ber stopped walking when he spied the pair. 

His mother had made him promise he would ask the guy out for a drink the next time he ran into him and Blaine prided himself on keeping his word, so he had to figure out a way to ask the man out without being creepy about it.

“Ber, do not even think about it and try not to slobber all over it!” hissed Blaine as he stepped to the side so that he wasn’t taking up all the sidewalk. Ber was pretty big and he tended to make people uneasy regardless of what form he took. There was just something about him that no one could quite pinpoint but proved to be unsettling to humans.

“Hello,” said Blaine as he smiled. 

“Hi,” said the man as he stopped walking.

“My name is Blaine. Welcome to the neighborhood. Did you just move in? I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” asked Blaine.

Gorgeous guy laughed as he shook Blaine’s hand. “Kurt Hummel and this is Fluffy,” he said pointing at the dog. 

“Fluffy?” laughed Blaine.

“Yeah, not very original but she looked like a fluffy, little cotton ball when she was born so Fluffy kind of stuck.” He looked warily at Ber and gestured, “What is his name.”

“Cerberus, Ber for short. He looks kind of tough but is really a giant teddy bear,” Blaine assured Kurt.

“I’ll take your word for it,” said Kurt but still kept a tight grip on Fluffy so she couldn’t get too close to Ber. “I don’t actually live here. I’m just dog-sitting for my boss while she is on vacation. We were just walking down to the ice cream parlor on the next block for a snack. Would you like to join us? 

“Well, that certainly sounds better than the drink I was getting ready to offer from Starbucks!” laughed Blaine as he put himself between Ber and Fluffy and started walking, a smile on his face.


	5. Example

Settling himself on the tiny little patio chair, Blaine leaned over and gently scratched Ber’s tummy. Ber just rolled on the floor in ecstasy. He was giving himself a few minutes to settle his nerves. Kurt had the loveliest eyes and Blaine just wanted to stare into them but he realized just how creepy that would be. 

“So Blaine, tell me a little about yourself,” said Kurt.

“I’m a student at NYU. I’m getting a double major in Chemistry and Biology and I work at the Botanical Gardens part-time.”

“Chemistry and Biology?”asked Kurt impressed. “What do you do with such a degree? Are you going into the medical field?”

“I want to work with living organisms, specifically plants. I want to know everything about them,” Blane stopped talking because he knew once he started talking about plants he would never stop.

“How did you get interested in plants or gardening?” asked Kurt. 

“My grandmother is really into gardening, and plants. Harvest time is her favorite time of the year. I used to go visit her every spring and summer with my mother when I was younger. She spends all her time outdoors and is really the most knowledgeable person I know when it comes to plants other than my mom, of course. She taught me everything I know.”

“Oh, what does your mom do? Does she garden as well?” asked Kurt.

“She runs The Underworld.”

“OH MY GOD! Are you kidding me? Is that the shop on the upper West Side?” asked Kurt. 

“That would be the one,” answered Blaine. “Why?” he asked curiously.

“I just ordered a beautiful bouquet of Spring flowers for my stepmother’s birthday from them. She loved it! The salesperson really knew what she was talking about when I stopped by to order the flowers. Is your mom the owner?” rambled Kurt. He had heard of the premier flower shop in New York from Isabelle. He had been sitting in her office going over some prints when a delivery man arrived with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers he had ever seen. He had been so impressed with how vibrant the flowers were that he ordered Carole a similar one but on a smaller, economical size.

“My mom started the shop as a hobby. She gets bored during the winter months so she decided to open a shop to keep herself busy.” 

“Is your dad part of the business?” asked Kurt.

Blaine laughed, “Ha, no. I mean dad can copy a bouquet if he has an example in front of him but he has his own business to worry about.” 

“What kind of business is he in?” asked Kurt, noticing what a beautiful smile Blaine had.

“He is actually in the heating business.”

“Heating and Air Conditioning?” asked Kurt.

“Just heating, his minions aren’t too fond of the cold so they just stick to heating,” answered Blaine. 

“Minions,” said Kurt looking at Blaine a little strangely.

“Oh sorry, that’s an inside joke. Dad tends to call his workers the “minions from hell” since they are always working in hellishly hot conditions,” explained Blaine. “But I feel like I’ve done enough talking. How about telling me a little bit about yourself?” He sat back and listened to Kurt tell him all about his job at Vogue.


	6. Fraction

“Hi Mom, how are things at grandma’s?” asked Blaine when his mom answered the phone.

“Blaine honey, how are you darling?”

“Just called to tell you that I actually talked to that gorgeous guy I told you about and we are set to go on a date this weekend.”

“Hold on Blaine. I’m going to put you on speaker phone so that your dad can hear you.”

“Dad is at grandma’s?” asked a shocked Blaine. It was rare to find his father anywhere near his grandmother. 

“I stopped by to visit your mother since your grandmother had to go out of town for the weekend. I was visiting Poseidon, but that constant humidity makes me feel like a freaking prune. Besides, Greece is lovely this time of the year. Now what is it that your mom wanted me to hear?” asked Hades.

“Oh, yeah – I was just telling mom I have a date with Kurt, that’s his name by the way, this weekend. I was planning on sending him a bouquet and wanted some advice from mom. He raved about a bouquet he bought from The Underworld so I wanted to send him one.”

Hades started laughing, “I’m so glad your mom decided to name the shop The Underworld. I remember the first time Blaine told a schoolmate that his mom ruled The Underworld!”

“Yes, well that wasn’t as funny as the time Blaine snuck Cerberus out and took him to school as his Show and Tell and that damn dog tried to bite anyone that got near Blaine! That did take some fancy maneuvering to get out of that one.”

“Right! I remember. Wasn’t that when we decided to home-school?”

“I was four years old! How did you expect a child to keep secrets from the humans! I didn’t know I would have to hold back parts of my life!” yelled Blaine.

“That’s why your mom opened the shop and I had to start a heating business – this way you could actually share bits and pieces of your life with people without always having to guard yourself so closely, Blaine.”

“I know dad, and I’m thankful you did. Now mom about that bouquet?” Blaine asked.

His dad listened to his two favorite people drone on about flowers and thought about how difficult it had been for Blaine to live in the Underworld surrounded by death when he was so full of life. Pesephone had wanted their son to have as normal a childhood as they could give him so Hades relocated himself to New Yourk when they had decided to send him to a private pre-school a few days a week. While Persephone had to live in the Underworld for a fraction of the year, there were no such limits imposed on Blaine and his parents changed their lives around to suit the needs of their growing child. Hades laughed to himself when he recalled how quickly it became apparent that until Blaine understood how different he was, he would have to be home-schooled.

“We were so damn lucky Ber didn’t eat any of those damn kids,” he chuckled as he let himself nod off to sleep.


	7. Genuine

Kurt was running around his apartment nervously trying on outfit after outfit before his roommate got fed up. “Just wear the gray slacks and the blue shirt. It makes your eyes pop and your ass looks perky in those slacks.”

“Perky??? What the hell Rachel? Perky my ass!” exclaimed Kurt turning around to check out his ass in the full-length mirror. Yep, it did look good.

“Kurt, I love you like a brother but rest assured that if you weren’t gay, I would definitely try to tap that ass!” laughed Rachel stomping out of his room.

“I need you to stop hanging out with Santana, you are starting to sound just like her,” yelled Kurt as he grabbed his wallet. “I’ll be back later. If you are still awake, I’ll help you go over your lines.”

“Have fun!” she yelled as he slammed the door shut and headed to the subway station. He was excited. It had been a while since he had gone out on a date with a genuinely nice guy. He really liked Blaine and hoped the feeling was mutual. They had decided to meet at the Botanical Gardens and then walk down to one of Blaine’s favorite restaurants for dinner.


	8. Health

“So, after my father’s heart attack, I made his health my number one priority,” Kurt said as he finished telling Blaine about his father’s heart attack that nearly left him an orphan. “It really was the scariest thing for me to see my father lying at death’s door. I was afraid of being left alone, I guess but what about your parents? How are they doing?”

“Oh, well actually my mom is visiting my grandmother in Greece and my dad is hanging out with his brothers. He gets depressed when my mother takes her annual trip to Greece.”

“Why doesn’t he go with your mother?” asked a confused Kurt. 

“Ha,” laughed Blaine. “My dad and my grandmother can’t even stand to be in the same room together much less be around each other for months. My mom and my grandmother are really close and this is their special time without any interference from anyone.”

“Did you ever go with your mom or did you stay home with your dad when you were little?”

“I went wherever my mom went when I was growing up and I’m really glad I got to spend so much time with the most important women in my life. They both taught me everything I know about plants, the seasons, & harvest time. I’ve been blessed,” Blaine blushed when he realized he was talking about how blessed he was when Kurt had just told him how he almost lost his dad. “Kurt, I’m sorry…I get carried away talking about my family. I didn’t mean to be insensitive..”

“No, Blaine, stop. I’m glad to hear about how much your family means to you. Of course, I wish both my parents were still with me but I am blessed to have my dad, a step-brother and a wonderful woman as my step-mother who loves me as if I were her own son. Please don’t feel like you can’t show me how close you are to your parents,” said Kurt reaching for the check.

“Wait, I’m supposed to get the check. I’m the one that asked you out. He who asks, pays. That’s the rule,” said Blaine as he grabbed for the check.

“Ok, but I’m asking you out on our next date, so I get the check then. Deal?”

“Deal,” said Blaine as he handed their waiter his card.


	9. Inch

The slamming door woke Hades up from his nap. He had stopped by to visit Blaine and since Blaine was nowhere to be found he decided to crash on the couch. He almost fell off the couch when he noticed Blaine was on the receiving end of a pretty heated kiss. 

He tried to inch his way off the couch but Ber was not cooperating. He tried to push the dog off of him to no avail. He knew he was stuck and before things went any further he decided to announce his presence.

Blaine was so caught up in Kurt that he didn’t register the sounds of a throat being cleared. It wasn’t until Kurt pushed him off that he noticed they weren’t alone.

“My lord, why aren’t you in HELL!” he muttered to himself as he turned around to face his father.

“BLAINE!” hissed a horrified Kurt. 

“Hi Blaine, I stopped by to visit but no one was home,” Hades walked up to Kurt extending his hand out, “Hi, you must be Kurt! We have heard so much about you.”

Blaine sighed as he introduced Kurt, “Dad, this is Kurt. Kurt this is my dad.”

“Nice to meet you Kurt.”

“It’s so nice to meet you Mr. Anderson,” said Kurt. “Blaine, I’ll just head on home and call you tomorrow.”

Hades quickly intervened, “Kurt, please don’t leave on my account. I was just getting ready to head to bed. Please make yourself at home.” Hades hurried upstairs before Blaine could make any comments.

Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt’s hand and pulled him forward. He softly kissed Kurt. “Where were we?” he asked.

Kurt returned his kiss and then stepped back. “I think it’s best if I just head home,” he whispered as he tried to disentangle himself from Blaine. “Your dad probably wanted to spend some time with you. We can always make plans another day.” Blaine wouldn’t stop kissing him and he was starting to forget what it was he was trying to do, “I think it’s sweet that he wants to spend time with you…” Blaine had him up against the door kissing the sensitive spot on his neck. “I wish my dad would surprise me like that. You are one lucky man, Blaine Anderson. Remember, we need to appreciate them while we have them,” he said as he yanked himself as far away from Blaine as he could before he dragged Blaine to his bedroom.

Blaine shook his head and muttered something unintelligible. “I’ll call you tomorrow. I had a nice dinner planned for us….” He had been hoping to have Kurt all to himself in his own home without any interruptions.

“Hey, no worries. Call me tomorrow and we can plan something soon. I do want a tour of this house soon. From what I can see it is beautiful,” Kurt opened the door and with a final kiss he headed out.

Blaine shut the door and bumped his head on the wall as he yelled, “DAD!”


	10. Judgement

“When are you going home?”

“Blaine darling, it is so nice of you to call your mother. And by the way, your grandmother and I are well and Greece is lovely this time of year,” said Persephone quite cheekily. She had spoken to Hades earlier and had been expecting this call.

“I’m sorry mother. How is your visit going?” asked Blaine contritely. 

“Your grandmother and I are having a wonderful time. She was actually wondering if you were going to be stopping by for a visit this year?”

“I have a four-day weekend coming up soon and I was planning on stopping by to see the both of you.”

Persephone laughed, “Is your father being a pain in the ass darling?”

“Mom, you don’t even know…he, he just sat there and watched Kurt and I…ummm….Kurt and I…ummmmm we…”

His mother’s laughter interrupted him, “He told me he caught you necking with your young man. He was quite upset that you had interrupted his nap.”

“Necking!” sputtered Blaine. “We weren’t ‘necking’ and do you know how embarrassing it was to have him sitting there watching us? Please make him go home!”

His mother just couldn’t seem to stop laughing and Blaine sat in silent judgement. Why was her son’s happiness not her main priority?

His mother managed to stop laughing long enough to say, “I’ll talk to your father darling, but you know how he gets when I’m with mother.”


	11. Key

Blaine was working in the greenhouse when he heard footsteps behind him. “Dad, I’ll be done in about 20 minutes and then we can go get dinner. Did you speak with mom today?”

“Hello, I knocked on the door and your dad let me in. He said I could find you up here,” said Kurt as he walked closer to Blaine.

“Kurt!” exclaimed Blaine whirling around. “Hi. What are you doing here?” he asked. “I’m sorry that sounded rude. I meant, where we supposed to meet today?”

Kurt laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss, “I was at Isabelle’s checking on Fluffy when I decided to stop by to see if you wanted to have dinner with me but I understand if you have plans with your dad.”

“We were going to go get Mexican food. I’d love it if you could join us.”

“Well then, I guess it’s a date!”

“I just need to get cleaned up and then we can go,” he led Kurt to the second-floor den. “Feel free to look around,” he said as he gestured to the overflowing bookcases lining the walls. “I’ll be out in a bit.”

When Blaine returned to the den he found Kurt gazing at a portrait that was painted soon after his parents were married. 

Kurt turned to him, “My goodness, this is an amazing portrait. Is that your mother?”

Blaine nodded, “The painting was a wedding gift for my parents from a very talented artist that lived in a small village in Greece.”

“Wow! Your dad doesn’t look like he has aged at all and I must say, your mother is absolutely gorgeous!” 

“Why thank you, young man!” boomed Hades as he entered the den. “I heartily agree. Blaine’s mother is absolutely stunning. The key to her beauty lies in the love she has for her family. Now gentlemen, I am famished. Ha, I guess that is what that poor soul meant when he said he was literally dying of hunger the other day. Interesting, now I think…”

“Dad, let’s go!” Blaine said interrupting his musings as he ushered Kurt downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on this story and I do plan on finishing it. Thank you for reading!


	12. Limited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I forgot to add Day 12: Limited to the AO3 story. My apologies.

Dinner was progressing nicely. Blaine started to relax thinking his dad was going to behave and was actually having a good time. That is until Kurt said, “Blaine tells me you are in the heating business. How is it going?”

Before Blaine could interject, his dad responded, “It is actually a little slow this time of year.”

“I suppose since it is an unseasonably warm spring this year there isn’t much call for heating services, is there?” asked Kurt.

“Well that and of course Lent really messes with the numbers, you know,” answered Hades.

“Lent? I know my knowledge is limited when it comes to the heating business but how does Lent factor into your business?” asked Kurt confusion clearly visible on his face.

“Lent is when most Christians reflect, repent of their sins and do penance for those sins. They really cut down on excess behavior. Believe it or not this totally affects how many people need our services,” Hades remarked as he gulped down half his drink. 

Blaine just sighed and reached for the guacamole.


	13. Mist & Nose

“So, what do you think of Blaine’s young man?” asked Hades as he wiggled around trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch. Maybe it was time to get a new one. It seemed that this one had a permanent spot that just kind of sucked you in and was not at all comfy! 

Persephone stopped misting the plants, “What do you mean exactly?” she asked because with Hades it was best to always know exactly what he meant. She remembered how badly his “What do you think about eloping?” question ended years ago.

“I mean do you think Blaine is serious about him? They have been dating for a few months now and I’m just wondering if he is the one? He seems like he is serious about Kurt, not like when he was dating that one guy who wanted to know where Blaine’s money was coming from and would Blaine inherit any money in the near future.” 

“Every time I ask him about Kurt, he gets this silly look on his face and just kind of starts pinging around the room with excitement so, I think it is safe to say he really does like Kurt. I’ve only met him once in passing when I Facetimed Blaine so I not exactly sure what to think other than he makes my son happy. Why are you asking and quit messing with the cushions, I swear there is a permanent indentation of your butt on that couch!” she exclaimed as she continued tending to the numerous plants she had scattered around the family room.  
“Maybe we should invite him over to dinner so you can really get to know him. I think he is good for Blaine and I know he comes from a good family…”

Persephone interrupted, “Have you been bothering the dead again Hades? We’ve talked about this.”

“I don’t know what you mean by “bother” the dead. I remembered Blaine mentioned that Kurt’s mother passed away when he was a little boy so I looked up her name and she made it to the Elysian Fields, so I know he comes from a good family,” he said slightly offended by her remark.

Persephone laughed as she went to hug him, “I know you mean well but make sure you don’t let Blaine know you have been sticking your nose into Kurt’s family. It might not end well. Let him live his life on his own terms. Isn’t this what we agreed to when we decided to actually let him live like a mortal?”

Hades accepted her advice and her hug, “I know you are right, but I just want to make sure he isn’t blinded by love and makes stupid decisions that will haunt him forever.”

“You don’t say,” Persephone laughed so hard she would’ve fallen off the couch had Hades not held on to her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elysian Fields - taken straight from Wikipedia*  
> When mortals entered Hades, they would be sent to the Elysian Fields if they were virtuous, to the Asphodel meadows if they had been both good and evil, and to Tartarus if they were downright evil. The souls heading to the Elysian Fields would first drink from the Lethe River and forget their suffering on Earth.


	14. Day 15: Orgy

Blaine was tired. He was so tired he couldn’t wait to just fall flat on his face and sleep like the dead. The new exhibit at the Botanical Gardens had been a success but it had been a grueling 30 days. With the start of the new school year and working double shifts, Blaine had not had a single moment to call his own. Kurt had taken to sleeping at Blaine’s during the weekends so that he could at least spend some time with him and Blaine was thankful. 

He walked in the front door and headed straight to his bedroom. He noticed there was a light on in his parent’s bedroom and figured he would talk to them later. He walked straight to his bed and plopped down on it without even taking his shoes off. Before long he was snoring lightly and didn’t even feel when his mother removed his shoes and lightly threw a quilt on him. She ran her fingers through his curls and kissed him softly as she left his room.

Persephone walked downstairs to start dinner. Hades was sitting at the table reading. He looked up and asked, “Where is Blaine?”

“Probably in the arms or Morpheus at this moment,” she answered. “He looked so tired. I told him he didn’t have to work but he does love the Gardens.”

“That Arbor Exhibit was lovely. Your mother really enjoyed it. I can’t believe she invited the whole family to come visit us. I’m just glad there were no wild orgies to deal with this time. Fortunately, everyone behaved for Blaine’s sake. That boy is loved.”

Persephone smiled and agreed. She was about to start dinner when the doorbell rang. “Honey can you get the door. I’m expecting a delivery.” She heard voices and turned to find Kurt walking into the kitchen with Hades.

“Please, don’t wake him up. He must have forgotten we had made plans but I know he has been working long hours this past month and is probably exhausted. I will just call him in the morning.”

“No, No, please sit down Kurt. I’m sure Morpheus won’t mind if we drag Blaine out of bed,” insisted Hades as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Ummm, who is Morpheus?” asked Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morpheus = Greek god of dreams.


End file.
